


I Miss You

by CarnalCoast



Series: CarnalCoast VictuuriWeek [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day Two, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion, Separation, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: With Viktor gone for the week, Yuuri is insatiably lonely. [Victuuri Week 2017 Day 2: Travelling (Long distance, Reunion)]





	

Yuuri sighed, staring at his phone’s screen and trying to ignore his vision’s blurring at the edges. He felt Makkachin snuffling around his foot, but couldn’t will himself to move an inch. It was as if his limbs had lead weights tied to them, anchoring him to the king-sized, far too empty, bed. Releasing another huff, he let his phone fall out of his hand and onto the comforter.

**(1:52 AM) I love you, solnychka. We’ll see each other soon. Get some rest <3**

No matter how long he stared at the text, the longing in his heart didn’t subside. Makkachin sneezed, and he took a deep breath before pulling himself up to rub at the poodle’s head.

“Makkachin… What do I do now?”

His sullen plea was only met with another sniff from the pooch, so he frowned, resigning himself to movement. If there was anything he learned from his history of depression, it was that movement got blood flowing, and blood flow improved the moment, no matter how shitty a moment it was. He sat up completely, cross-legged under the covers, and applauded himself silently.

So desperately he wanted to text back, another _I miss you, I miss you a lot, Vitya,_ but what good would that do? It wouldn’t eliminate the miles and miles between them. Words were nice, but after awhile they did little to alleviate the pain—both of them knew this by now, after a week of calling and skyping and messaging. Once a certain point was reached, it just wasn’t enough. He needed _more._ He needed Viktor _with_ him, _around_ him, _touching_ him. That presence could not be replaced by a voice on a phone or a face on a screen.

Slowly, hindered by his ruminations, Yuuri let both legs fall over the edge of the bed, one at a time. Makkachin jumped to the floor and looked up at him, as if urging him down. Once he got standing, the dog padded out the door, and he followed begrudgingly. As long as he couldn’t sleep, he might as well make some tea.

He worked in the kitchen just as sluggishly, Makkachin watching him from the couch, seemingly pleased enough with the movement. The tea was peppermint, dark, crisp-smelling—he knew he picked it only because it reminded him of his fiancé. While waiting for it to cool, he brought it to the couch and slumped against the poodle, unlocking his phone. He didn’t even notice that he’d brought it with him, but being the only connection he currently had to Viktor, his subconscious knew he had no choice.

There was one text waiting for him, from Yuri—or, in his phone, “small angry cat.”

**(2:02 AM) Go to sleep, idiot.**

The teenager had stayed with Yuuri throughout part of the week, which wasn’t uncommon; he had his own room in the apartment by now, even if he still insisted that it was just a guest room. Viktor and Yuuri knew otherwise but didn’t correct him, leaving him to silently carve out his own place in the couple’s life—he was part of the family. This time around he’d showed up without any spoken reason, but Yuuri knew that he’d wanted to keep him company in Viktor’s absence. Despite the lack of much verbal support, the sentiment was still there, and Yuuri was grateful.

While he’d stayed, Yuri had consistently badgered him about going to sleep, saying that he could practically hear him ruminating about Viktor which in turn kept _him_ up all night. Yuuri supposed this text was his way of continuing that effort. Truthfully, it did make him feel a little better—better enough for him to teasingly text back.

**(2:14 AM) Aww I’m happy to see that you care~ Goodnight.**

He curled up and sipped on his steaming tea, Makkachin laying partially in his lap. Without Viktor, the two of them spent a lot of time cuddling like this, to make up for loneliness. It was in these times that Yuuri was reminded of little Vicchan, realizing how truly close Makkachin and Viktor were. He sighed into his cup. His text tone rang.

**(2:15 AM) Shut up.**

A smile formed on his lips, and he chucked his phone to the end of the couch, craning his neck and watching the steam from his tea rise to the ceiling. Less than a day, now.

 

 

Somehow, he and Makkachin slept in that position, and Yuuri was awakened by a dog tongue licking the side of his face. He grunted, pushing the muzzle aside and stretching his legs out to the edge of the couch. His back hurt a bit, but this was fine. Today he was picking his fiancé up from the airport.

After checking the time—10:23—he made his way to the bedroom and got dressed, avoiding looking at the bed. As inviting as it was with him still feeling lethargic, he didn’t want to get in it until Viktor was with him again. Once he was finished getting ready, he looked in the mirror and realized he didn’t look healthy in the face at all, pale and exhausted. Not caring enough, he fed Makkachin and checked his phone. His only texts were from Viktor.

**(6:32 AM) its so hard to sleep on this thing**

**(7:30 AM) [image received]**

**(7:30 AM) this meme reminded me of you <3**

**(10:15 AM) Only an hour left!!! Can’t wait to see you lyubov moya <3**

Giggling silently to himself, he responded.

**(10:34 AM) Me too <3**

Thankfully, he had no time to wait around; if he did, he didn’t know how he could bear it. After a giving Makkachin a reassuring hug, he grabbed his coat and left.

The airport was rather packed for a Wednesday, and Yuuri was thankful that no one was stopping him for a photo or interview of some sort—he still wasn’t too confident in speaking Russian. All he wanted was to see his lover.

He couldn’t sit, so he stood, legs jiggling unconsciously and hands held before him. His eyes focused only on one thing—the hall Viktor would appear from, carrying his luggage likely with an exhausted but hopeful look on his face. Yuuri bit his lip in anticipation.

As passengers began filing out, Yuuri’s fists clenched harder at every one that wasn’t Viktor. His eyes darted around wildly, yearning to spot him, and when they finally did, his breath caught in his throat. Viktor was exactly how he knew he’d look. Yuuri ran to him, and Viktor quickly did the same once noticing him, eyes wide and face flushed.

They hit each other like trains crashing, Yuuri latching on and dipping his face into his lover’s neck to inhale that cool, fresh scent that was _Viktor._ He felt his fiancé’s slender fingers carding through his hair, his suitcase temporarily forgotten next to the embracing couple. Yuuri’s hands quickly found their way under Viktor’s coat, gripping to his shirt and refamiliarizing themselves with his torso.

“I missed you so much, _solnychka_ ,” he huffed out into Yuuri’s ear, and that voice, so full of emotion, made him shiver. He gripped tighter, merely humming into the other’s neck, knowing that it would convey the same.

They swayed for a moment, before Viktor slowly tilted his head up to see him. Yuuri knew his eyes displayed some sort of desperateness, for Viktor smiled compassionately and kissed him deeply. He could only melt into it, hanging off him.

As they walked to the car, arms interlocked and pressed as close as they could without tripping over each other, Viktor spoke of his travels delightedly.

“It was hard to be working so much, much less without you there, but I did manage to get some time to myself to sightsee. I found quite a few churches which could be viable wedding venues!” He winked to Yuuri, who blushed faintly.

“Great, I’d like to see…” he mumbled, and Viktor noticed his uncertainty, for they stopped walking. The Russian waited. Yuuri gazed at their now intertwined fingers, rings glinting. “I will never take your presence for granted, Viktor. I hope you know that. Just, after being with you for so long, I didn’t realize that being without you, even for just a week, would be so… I’m so happy that I get to spend m-my life with you.” His lips trembled as he finished, and Viktor grabbed his chin, interlocking them in another softer kiss.

When they parted slowly, they smiled against each other, and Viktor whispered, “I feel the same, _zolotse_. I love you.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped, as it always did, and their hands tightened around each other as they resumed walking. Viktor carried on, grinning as he did, “And that is why I plan to spend the next week entirely at your side, to make up for this. I won’t even let you pee alone!”

Laughing slightly, Yuuri elbowed his side. “Don’t make me take back what I just said.” His mind, though, was filled of the scenes he yearned for and would soon experience again, sharing tea and soft mornings and warm baths with his beloved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! <3 (find me on my tumblr @yasuhomo !)


End file.
